


My gift to you

by Ali_The_Rainbow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Inspired by artwork, Light Choking, M/M, Rope fetish, breath play, please don't @ me ;-;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali_The_Rainbow/pseuds/Ali_The_Rainbow
Summary: Allura gave Lance one of the best gifts he could ever have.It was like how the A.I of King Alfor was created, but instead,it managed to get Lance's memories out, but only seen in his point of view.Keith then surprises him with one of his kinks as a birthday gift.Yeah, this may be his best birthday he's ever gotten.This is for: whyklancesocute On twitter~





	My gift to you

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a couple of rope fetish artwork on twitter done by somebody that drew Klance+ rope play <3  
> So! I wrote a one-shot for them!  
> Hope you like it ^_^
> 
> Ps. One shots of Klance is super fun!  
> I might do more lmao~

Today is Lance’s birthday. July 28th. Usually on this day Lance likes to celebrate it with his family, but considering the fact that he’s not on Earth at all. He’s stuck celebrating it by himself with his team.

So far, today has probably been one of the best day ever. Everybody got him a little something, while Allura gave him something he’d never thought he’d get. Allura gave him a hologram of his home, and his memories, even his memories when he was a child, all of the photos/short films were shown in his point of view, “Lance. What are you doing???” One of his sisters commented with a chuckle, he was wearing one of her baby dresses running away from her giggling

Lance chuckled himself watching the video of himself being chased around, then caught, then tickled until he cried from laughter, then he hugged her. The next video was when lance got into the Galaxy Garrison program, after the part when he got denied at first. Lance was seen crying, the Lance that was watching the video started to cry as well. “You….got denied at first?” A voice echoed softly, It’s Keith.

Whipping his tears from seeing the memories, he didn’t turn around, “What? Not everybody gets everything they want right away you know” He said weakly. Keith wasn’t sure what to do really. So he stood there and watched him watch the videos, there was one video that got Keith’s attention, it was a family picture in Lance’s point of view, he was holding one that was taken on his 16th birthday, everybody was hugging Lance, “You…..miss your family right?” Keith commented sitting close by, but not beside him

“What made you think that?” He said then gave an awkward chuckle finishing whipping his face, Keith gave him a tissue that’d do better. Eventually it was dinner time for the team, Lance got some weird Alien cake and showed some more videos and memories with the team, well, what was left of the team anyways, they giggled at how lance was as a child, and how he was growing up, he mostly showed the more happier memories with the team this time around

By the time it was bed time, Lance was not only tired, but, still sort of sad as well. He wishes that he could go home. Sighing he laid in his bed, sometimes, sleeping alone is….Sometimes lonely. A soft “Shhhh” sound came from his door, “Hello?” Lance asked, and then, yelped when somebody jumped on him. It wasn’t until Keith turned on the lights that Lance was able to see who it was. “Keith--!?” He yelped louder, but then, was cut off with a thin rope-like cloth around his mouth, Once his brain wrapped around to what was going on, he soon found himself completely tied up with a red rope, with fancy knots around his back, he tried moving his hands, the rope got pulled, a muffled moan escaped him, Keith chuckled softly, “Well now. This is interesting…..Seems like a few memories escaped you’re locked safe deep within you hmmm? I saw that you looked at these type of magazines and videos. Mostly consists of tutorials. So, I got some rope to try them on you….What got me by surprise was the fact that you liked being jumped, then tied in a role play sense. But if it what makes you happy, then so be it.” He said, then pulled Lance from the ropes

Lance gave out another muffled moan, Keith made a mental note to do this more often when it’s not….An awkward timing. “Kei--ngth!!…” Lance moaned out again when Keith yanked Lance onto his lap, “So. I guess birth day boy likes this sort of thing huh? I never would’ve guessed that somebody like you would be into this stuff.” He chuckled, then pulled on the rope again, which tightened around Lance’s neck, which made him give another muffled moan

Within the span of a few minutes, Lance was tied up, and leaned against Keith’s chest, Keith was already going rough on Lance, Lance gave muffled groans and heavy pants, Lance’s arms were shivering, and so were his legs, “Keinght…...hmmphh!” Not really being able to warn Keith that he was going to cum, Keith hit a sweet spot, Lance jolted upwards feeling Keith’s tip ram against the g-spot, it was like keith knew where he was hitting, because with each thrust, Lance moaned loudly, tears at the corner of his eyes fell down as he was nearing his climax.

Keith then took the rope off the base of Lance’s cock, and within only a few seconds Lance came, giving a loud muffled moan, squirting his semen on Keith’s chest. “Heh. Enjoyed your birthday gift Lance?” Lance panted heavily then flopped his head against Keith’s shoulder and chuckled awkwardly mixed in with a gurgled whine, “N-next time…...Tell me that you want to do this alright?” he asked And Keith gave a nod, “then what’s the point of a ‘surprise’ birthday gift?” he teased and Lance pouted.

When Lance woke up, he woke up with rope burn marks, and honestly he doesn’t mind that at all. Because it’s done by Keith and nobody else. So, he doesn’t mind that he’s gotten rope burns.


End file.
